IQDComponents
Posting by Wendy McMartin: Here is a listing of some of the components of effective writing that I feel are the most important: WRITING SHOULD BE MEANINGFUL TO THE WRITER - It is so hard to learn and apply teachings if the material doesn't mean anything to you. A child's outside surroundings influence their ways of learning and if we divide school and life we possibly disconnect the meaning of writing that children should have. When a student is allowed to write something that is interesting to them, they will write better papers. These papers will contain flair and will undoubtedly be of higher quality. Also, by writing about subjects that are meaningful to the student, it builds confidence, creativity, and even provides for self-exploration. READING AND WRITING ARE CONNECTED - If a child can read and understand he can apply what he's read to writing. I was a voracious reader as a child and I feel that helped me with grammar and spelling. Reading doesn't only help with the mechanics of writing but it can help foster creativity and imagination. Students are able to model styles of other writers when they read different types of stories. This modeling also helps children stretch and take risks in writing. Students learn to write by reading different genres. By discussing these different types of writing with the class, the teacher can guide the students through brainstorming. They can talk about ideas that would fall in the different styles of writing. Students learn to write by learning what the author intended for his audience. Once they understand this they will become better writers. PEER RELATIONSHIPS ARE IMPORTANT - I think that if students were encouraged to share some of their work with their peers they would put more effort into it. At the same time, there could be a fine line between pressure to do well and desire to do well. The teacher should be sensitive to teasing and bullying, etc. Perhaps small group settings in some situations are more appropriate. This is also a good avenue for students to understand one another more in varying cultures and family dynamics. In my readings, the whole class, as a community, should share together. In small groups they will assist in the writing and editing. STUDENTS SHOULD UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF LEARNING TO WRITE - If you know why you are learning something and the possibilities what you are learning afford, it is so much easier to bear the burden of learning that task. In fact, teachers should not focus on grammar but on the writing itself. Styles and grammar can be honed in later when more experience is gained. A STUDENT'S SOCIAL POSITIONING AFFECTS THE GROUP DYNAMICS OF THE CLASSROOM - When the teacher is able to understand the student's social position in the classroom as well as in the community, he/she is able to teach the students more appropriately. This is also a way for the teacher to know if there is some class or family politics going on. This can expose problems that a student is dealing with and does not know who to talk to about them. This writing can be therapeutic for the student as well. Ellie Heiman Components to add on effective writing Modeling: Teachers need to be a model for their students. They will see the importance of reading and writing if we ourselves show that we think they are important. If we have a lot of reading material available and promote writing in many different contexts than they will see the importance. Teachers should write themselves so they stay intone with their students and the difficulties that they may face. Process of Writing: Students share their work, hear others work and then share and revise. This seems to be an important element in writing. Social Practices: Students can learn through social interaction. There are several ways to accomplish this. Students need to find the most comfortable social setting that inspires them to write. This may be independently, talking with friends or just getting ideas from past conversations. Power and Potential of a Students Voice: When a student writes about things that are important and familiar, they write from knowledge and with enthusiasm. Students can see themselves, and take an interest in one another. Students share their stories, hear others and the teacher also tells of her experiences. The writing sounds like them (voice). Dillard saw the power and potential of a student’s voice.